Une drôle de sensation
by Klariss
Summary: Kim et Alex dans une fanfic slash.... Vivi


Note : Je n'ai jamais écrit de fanfic de ce genre avant alors soyez indulgent avec moi. Il faut bien un début à tout. Comme c'est une fanfic slash y'a évidemment du sexe mais c'est pas du porno, c'est basé sur les sentiments (je préfère préciser !!!). Bonne lecture  
  
Elle était là, buvant son café à petites gorgées. Ses cheveux d'un blond doré se dégageaient de sa nuque fine, ses yeux exprimaient toujours ce mélange à la fois de tristesse, de joie et d'incertitude. Son regard se noyait à travers le ruissellement de l'eau de pluie le long de la fenêtre, et comme à chaque fois son esprit avait l'air absent. Elle se leva pour aller poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Kim regarda le mouvement de ce corps parfais dansant dans des vêtements un peu trop larges. Cette dernière n'avait jamais prit conscience de la beauté de son amie. Ses cheveux bouclés la faisaient paraître comme un ange, sa peau de bébé était entretenue avec soin, et ce corps svelte savait se faire apprécier. Alex passa devant Kim et alla s'asseoir devant la télé, en attendant désespérément un appel. Kim était toujours absorbée par le charme de la jeune femme, son parfum laissait planer une douce senteur dans l'air. Jamais avant ce jour elle n'avait éprouvé de sentiments autres que pour des hommes, mais cette journée était différente ; elle éprouvait une drôle de sensation envers Alex. De cette dernière émanait un charme particulier qui la séduisait. Après réflexions Kim se disait qu'elle avait toujours ressenti quelque chose de spécial pour sa collègue, mais n'avait jamais pu mettre le doigt dessus. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Peu importe cette question, elle se sentait bizarre. Non pas parce qu'elle ne se trouvait plus « normal » mais à cause de ce qui s'était réveillé en elle. Cette flamme ardente la consumait de l'intérieur. Ces jours-ci Alex lui avait donné de petits regards furtifs, ressentait-elle la même chose pour elle ? Jamais Kim n'aurait pensé désirer une autre personne du même sexe qu'elle, mais son amie avait cette chose si particulière. Pendant longtemps elle s'était convaincue d'être amoureuse de Jimmy, mais elle comprenait désormais pourquoi elle ne pouvait retourner avec lui, et pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché non plus avec Bobby. Alex était là, bien présente dans ses pensées. Kim ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle n'avait jamais pensée à son amie sans arrières pensés, le sexe après tout est une chose naturelle. Mais plus que le sexe elle désirait l'insaisissable, l'impossible ; ce corps si parfaitement sculpté, cette peau apparemment si douce ; cet être, cette femme si parfaite. Ne la toucher rien qu'un moment, juste pour savoir. Pour savoir si cette envie était réelle, pour savoir si les sentiments qu'elle ressentait étaient vrais, et non une simple empathie. Elle la voulait, la désirait plus que toute autre chose. Mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans l'appartement d'Alex, qui l'avait gracieusement invité à prendre un verre. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, c'était la première fois que Kim mettait les pieds chez sa collègue ; et jamais elle n'aurait cru y rentrer un jour. L'appartement reflétait parfaitement le caractère de son amie, à la fois doux et dur. Un léger parfum de fraise traînait dans l'air, plongeant cet endroit et ses occupants dans une ambiance particulière, une ambiance de velours et de soie ; de désir et d'envie. Kim sentait le besoin de savoir ; de vivre ce qu'elle désirait ; de faire partager ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle alla rejoindre Alex dans la cuisine, qui se retourna, surprise. Kim s'avança vers elle et, espérant ne pas regretter son geste, déposa délicatement un baiser sur les lèvres d'Alex. Lorsqu'elle vit que cette dernière ne se dégageait pas, elle s'éternisa sur ses lèvres parfumées, savourant toute leur saveur fruitée. Sa langue commença à se frayer un chemin dans la bouche de son amie, explorant toutes les parties avec intérêt. Jamais Kim n'aurait pensé éprouver un tel plaisir à embrasser quelqu'un, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé éprouver une telle passion. Elle retira délicatement ses lèvres de celles d'Alex puis la regarda droit dans les yeux. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit. Pour la première fois en deux ans, les deux jeunes femmes se comprenaient. Alex prit Kim par la main puis elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Alex commença à poser ses lèvres sur le cou délicat de sa collègue, et pour la première fois elle réalisa qu'elle avait désiré ce moment depuis un long moment. Elle laissa son nez s'attarder à l'endroit où Kim avait mis du parfum, puis remonta vers sa bouche, son c?ur et son esprit, frétillants en même temps qu'elle découvrait ce nouveau corps. Elle déboutonna la chemise de Kim puis l'emmena s'allonger sur le lit. Elle l'embrassa délicatement puis laissa ses caresses s'attarder autour du soutien-gorge de sa collègue, qu'elle défit après un petit moment. Kim gémit légèrement de plaisir lorsque Alex entreprit d'embrasser ses seins ; mordillant doucement les mamelons, laissant sa langue s'y attarder longuement. Ce corps qui s'offrait à elle était d'une beauté infinie, et Alex prenait son temps pour en découvrir les moindres recoins subtilement cachés. Kim défit la chemise d'Alex puis commença à caresser doucement cette peau de pêche, comme emportée par du velours. Le seul contact de sa main à se corps nu provoquait chez elle un bonheur inouï. Elle s'était imaginée cette scène, mais jamais elle ne l'avait rêvée aussi belle. Alex se laissait faire, gémissant lorsque Kim arriva au niveau de ses seins, que cette dernière commença à caresser, laissant transparaître toute sa passion et son enchantement. Alex commença à déboutonner le pantalon de Kim puis le lui enleva. La culotte vint bientôt le rejoindre par terre ; puis se fut autour d'Alex. Le deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent un moment, se contemplant l'une et l'autre dans le plus simple habit qui puisse exister, frémissant d'excitation et d'envie. Puis Kim fit glisser Alex sous elle et parti à la découverte de ce corps se livrant à elle sans complexe ; caressant jusqu'aux parties les plus intimes de sa partenaire qui gémit de plaisir. Elle senti le ventre d'Alex se raidir lorsqu'elle descendit ses lèvres au- dessous sa taille. Alex écarta doucement les jambes, laissant entrevoir à Kim le fruit tant désiré. Kim commença à embrasser les parties intimes de sa partenaire, qui se livrait à elle comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti le besoin et l'envie de faire plaisir à quelqu'un à se point et fut à la fois excitée et soulagée par les gémissements de plaisir que libérait Alex. Elles s'arrêtèrent un moment, se regardant dans les yeux, s'embrassèrent tendrement et passionnément puis Alex commença à étendre ses mains sur le corps de son amie, caressant jusqu'au plus intime. Kim gémit à son tour et ses gémissements redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque Alex appuya pus durement sur le clitoris. Jamais elle n'avait senti autant de passion l'enveloppant. Elle espérait que cela ne finirait jamais. Elle sentait de l'humidité sous ses doigts et savait qu'à ce moment, Kim s'était livrée à elle sans gêne. Plus qu'un désir, cette passion s'était déclenchée entre deux femmes si différentes et pourtant si semblables.  
  
Mot de la fin : Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé où du moins que vous ne serez pas trop sévères dans vos jugements 


End file.
